


The Sky Realm

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Darkness, F/F, Fictional Land, Gen, Knighthood, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Trigger Warning: Incest, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: It's a place magical. Up on the peak of the Mount of Schwartzeis. Down that mountain, there is the village of the Menacing Fog.In the so called Sky Realm, lives a king. The Undead king. As his name says, he never died. He lives for centuries, or maybe even millenniums. No one knows exactly for how long.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was going to be his first day as a Royal Knight. Kenneth had to hike a 3000km tall mountain, but he didn't care. His excitement was bigger than his fatigue. With him, his loyal horse, Windy, and a wooden cart with supplies.

He was selected among the bravest and strongest young men of the village, a very fresh and ambitious choice of the Meister.

He was very happy, but also nervous for what and whom he would meet up there...

He was wondering how would it be, to be trained as a Royal Knight. To protect the King himself...

The sight of the Palace ceased his thoughts and his worries. It took his breath. It was so tall and great, so anyone who could have the ability to see it closely.

He walked further, he reached the garden. It was a huge garden, with many trees, shaped flower bushes, grass and rosebushes. Many rosebushes...

He saw a big man approaching him.

"Halt! Are you the new boy?!" He shouted with a smile.

He was blond, with long hair in a braid, with red cheeks and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be a passionate, dedicated guy, and it was obvious just from his body posture.

"Y- yes, sir..." Kenneth shyly and a bit anxious said.

"Ahahaha! Welcome to our Knighthood, young man!" He said and hit his back. It was a slight pat, but with these giant hands it felt like a whip with a tree branch. "You're skinny, aren't you?! Eh, we will fix it! Hohoho!" He continued.

"Eh, ehehe... Yeah, I guess..." Kenneth's embarrassment just became bigger.

"My name's Jürgen. I'm your sarge from now on."

"Yessir!"

"That's how I like you! Now, time to go to the fortress, to find you a space for your horse and yourself."  
\---  
"What did you see, my servant?"

The voice echoed in the dark, cold room. A skinny man approached the shrine.

"New blood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm kinda back, but I know you still wait chapters from my older unfinished stories. I'm just in a slightly pressuring time in my life and I'm trying to do many things at once. And all I can do is write what I'm inspired to, because if I won't the chapters won't be as good as they should and I don't want that. But, I will for sure continue the other stories, don't worry. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kenneth woke up in his small chamber in the fortress.

He wasn't used to this, but was at least better than his poor little cottage.

He woke up very early. The sarge, Jürgen said that everyone should wake up when they hear the first rooster croaking. This means at five o' clock.

He is used to waking up so early. He had a farm when he was a peasant and he had to take care of the animals.

It's also that he's disciplined. He was born a little soldier. Ready for everything and everyone. He has no fear when it comes to fighting...

In the hall for breakfast, he met other knights, some new like him, some older ones, and some veterans. Everyone had a story to tell.

Then, the training started. Jürgen gathered all the Knights and Knightesses in the training arena.

"Good morning, Knights!! So, for today I have some tough training for you! Get ready!"

"Oh, Sarge. He always gives us the hard training! Oh, you're new, by the way?" An energetic girl asked him with a smile.

"Oh, ehm, yeah, I'm Kenneth..."

"I'm Cassandra, and this is Emmanuelle. Nice to meet you!" Cassandra said. Emmanuelle also waved her hand.

"Me too, girls!"

"But be careful not to fall behind!" She finally said and started running with the others.

Kenneth followed them too, a bit surprised by the sudden start of it.

"Faster, all of you!" He heard Jürgen's voice in the background. He was already drained from breath, but he tried to do his best to keep up.

Then they grabbed wooden swords to practice with. Kenneth didn't know that it would be that difficult. The guy that was his rival was ten time's faster and better than him. He panted and sweated, but continued anyway.

"Our next task is defence! How to hold a shield the right way. Most of you probably know anyway, but let's show it to the new ones too."

"Do it like that, newbie!" Cassandra showed him how to grip the shield so it will be steady on his arm and light for the battle. He tried to copy her, and it was a decent try for a first. For sure better than the fencing task...

And with that, the training was over. Jürgen lined them all up and said some important things.

"Now, this is something I say every time after a training session and most of you already know it, but remember: Your priority is to protect the King. At all costs. He has offered our society so many good things and facilities, and we have to return it by protecting him, and our villagers from the Dark evil. It's our duty."

"Yessir!" They all said and it sounded like one vouce.

Kenneth felt his duty, yes. The king was indeed a fair man. He had given the farm to his family, when he divided the land to share it to the poor. Kenneth's family was poor. And sadly all except him died because of a plague. Anogher reason to him to be thankful that he joined the Knights. At least he wouldn't be alone there...

All the others left for a break before lunch, and Kenneth was left behind, with Jürgen.

"The king is really fair... I feel obligated to protect him, sir." He said, a spark in his eyes when he looked into Jürgen's.

"I feel it in you, young man... I feel it! You will make one of my best men for sure! Now, go with the others, make some friends!"

"Yessir!"

He went to Cassandra and Emmanuelle, since they were the only ones hi knew. He searched for them a bit. Eventually, he saw what looked like Cassandra's hair behind a tree.

He went near it. And what he saw made him blush.

The two girls were passionately kissing, and Emmanuelle's breasts were exposed for Cassandra to fondle them.

"Oh, my, I'm very sorry! I was just looking for some company!" He said and looked away, still blushing like a tomato.

"Oh, dude! I never noticed you here! It's ok, chill." Cassandra said.

"Yeah, sit with us if you want, will do it later." Emanuelle said and put her clothes back on.

"Eh... Ok, I guess..." Kenneth hesitating sat near them.

"Don't worry, happens all the time here... So, what's new, soldier!"

"Eh, nothing special... The training was fine... Eh, girls... I wanted to aks some questions about, you know, here..."

"Ahaha! Well, what do wanna know, bud!" Cassandra said with confidence.

"First of all... The Meister. He chose me after all... What kind of person is he?"

"Aloof. He almost never shows up in events, gives orders only to Sarge and in general has no other connection to us, except that he chooses us, to be the Knights."

"Oh, ok... And now... What about the King? I only know that he's something like immortal and that he rules us for millenniums."

"No one knows much about the King. Well there is a story about a nephew of his, the child of his sister. Øyvind was his name, they say. He served here as a Meister for a while, but then disappeared, just like his mother did. And, uuh, that's pretty much all we know for him, apart that he is a nice and fair guy overall..." Cassandra shrugged and looked at the sky.

"And... What about Sarge?..."

"You mean Jürgen! Oh, yeah, that guy is the Sargent here for 15 at least! He knows well his job, and he is not harsh on us. He has made the woman you see now in front of you, dude! I love this guy a lot! You will too, he's awesome!"

"I agree on that, Cassie!"

"Oh... That's great..." Kenneth said.

But a voice calling him interrupted their conversation. It was the Sarge.

"Hey, Kenneth! I want to tell you couple of words!" He shouted.

Kenneth's heart jumped a bit, but he excused himself and went to Jürgen.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ohoho! I see the stress on your face, you don't have to worry whenever I call you! Now, I wanted to tell you that the Meister would like to see you. Come with me."

"Yessir!"

On the way to the fortress' tallest chamber, the Meister's, Kenneth was thinking. If what Cassandra told him was true, then why did the Meister want to see him? Was she right, but this was something very important, or did she lie?

He really was hoping it was the second though. What had possibly gone wrong, if the first situation was right?

He wished his high blood pressure would let him at least know before knocking him out of his senses.

They reached the door. A heavy, carved, highly detailed and expensive door. Jürgen knocked.

"Come in." A cold voice could be heard from inside the room. Kenneth could feel shivers on his whole body.

"Good afternoon, sir. You asked to see Kenneth?"

"Oh, yes, yes... Oh, so you are Kenneth Kirks?"

"Y- yes, sir!!"

"Great. So. You'd like to know why I chose you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Because I wanted to give you a chance to prove your strength here. Because I know you are stronger than you seem. And I expect much from you. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, please, change that 'nervous soldier' attitude you have! It's not of your level..."

"Yes, I'll try my best, sir!" He tried to sound more confident that time.

"Ok, ok, that's fine. Please leave me now, Jürgen."

"Alright, Sir."

They left the Meister's chamber and then had to go down all these stairs.

While they were halfway down, Kenneth kept thinking about the Meister. He was very weirded out by what he heard coming our of that mans mouth. Why that all out of sudden?... He even wished he wasn't a Royal Knight if he has to deal with creepy men like him.

When he returned to the yard, he found Cassandra and Emanuelle curiously waiting for him.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, something feels out... Something like, I have to show him my strength and prove why I'm here..."

"I see..." The girls looked at him, probably the with the same confused look as his.  
\---  
The Shrine. Located at the other side of the mountain, close enough to the peak, and near some very sharp cliffs. So only a few can have access to it.

It's a dark, geometrical building. And there lives the absolute Lord of the mountain.

But only a few acknowledge that...

A man approached the heavy door, and pushed. His pale platinum blonde hair were messed by the strong wind. Wind that could throw him to the lower ground. But his hazel eyes were shining with determination.

He pushed, with little effort, and he marched to the main hall. To the Throne room.

"Rudolf. You are back. I want to know, what did you see there."

The platinum blonde haired man knelt down before the Lord. "There we found him, my Lord. The lost descendant of King Antonius."

"The future of Schwartzeis and its powers. Well done, Rudolf. Well done. I'm very pleased with your work."

"And my reward?..."

"No. Not this, I have told you, only when I succeed you will have him. Not now. It is only the start..."


End file.
